generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The Archipelago Region At the southeastern tip of Östertörn is a small archipelago of islands consisting of Norra and Södra Saltholmen, Iboholmen and a variety of smaller islands. It is an area of historical relevance, with the great Iboholmen Castle standing proud for several centuries before finally being destroyed during the Russian Pillage at the end of the Great Northern War. In more recent times the army has established a naval base on Södra Saltholmen, in place to deter the old Russian nemesis from trying again. Iboholmen Island *Björknäs *Björknässkogen *Iboholmen Castle *Iboholmen Church *Stenhaga Farm *Abandoned Fishing Wharf *Forest Worker's Barrack *Mörtnäs *Talludden *Yttervik Södra Saltholmen *Björkvik Farm *Vesslan Command Bunker *Rodgård Farm *Seggesta Farm *Hästvik *Stenudden Lighthouse *Lilla Hagbo *Ljusnäs badplats *Saltholmstungan *Saltholmen Naval Base *Saltholmen Naval Bunker *Salthamn *Saltvallen IP *Skogsvik jetty *Stora Hagbo *Viktorp Norra Saltholmen *Skarven Command Bunker *Saltholmen Church *Dyvik *Dyviks Udde Ferry Pier *Norra Saltholmen Ferry Pier *Grantorp *Länntorp *Måsskär *Måsskär Radar Station *Näsby *Örsnabben Lookout Point *Saltholmsbro *Sandviken *Skogsbo The South Coast Region The South Coast region consist of the large peninsula called Hisinganäset as well as the Sävered coastal area. The region is reminiscent of the Swedish west coast and is famous for its picturesque fishing villages nestled in between large coastal bedrock hills. One of the mayor employers in the region is the army, due to the Torsberga coastal fortress. The fortress itself dates back over a hundred years, but has been modernized with state-of-the-art modern artillery during the Cold War, albeit not necessarily in the public eye. Sävered *Beredskapsförråd 120 *Beredskapsförråd 105 *Storhögens camping *Angerås Church *Ängsnäs Manor *Brevikens Camping *Sävered Church *Glennaröd *Kålleby *Sävered Radar Mast *Arneröd *Åsö Hisinganäset *Minken Command Bunker *Guteby Farm *Hällabacken Farm *Knaperänna Farm *Tokeröd Farm *Hinsevik Ferry Pier *Hisings Udde *Torsberga Fort *Kaseberg *Hisingafyren *Småbåtshamnen *Ännatorp *Villa Kaseberg *Knarrebo *Sannum Sörgård *Villa Solhöjden *Fiskebäck *Lännbacka *Lysehamn *Sillavik *Stenungsnäs *Tångekil The Farmlands Region The fertile soils of inner Östertörn have been used for agriculture for thousands of years, ever since the post-Ice Age isostacy raised what used to be a seabed above the surface. Wedged in between the Kilslagen mountains and the Tylöveden forest, these plains made the perfect location for the air force to establish their base F23 Överby - one of many similar such installations throughout Sweden. Boo *Averholm Manor *Averholm Farm *Boobron *Boo *Boo Bruk AB *Boo Church *Bjurfallet *Broskulla *Villa Broskulla *Hammarnäs Farm *Klockarstugan *Kopparstugan *Margretelund *Östra Mark *Petterstorp *Stenbacka *Svalby *Västra Mark *Villa Hammarnäs *Beredskapsförråd 115 *Sorken Command Bunker Dyrbo *Vallinge Church *Älgnäs *Eriksberg *Hjortmon *Lilla Dyrbo *Skinnarbol *Stora Dyrbo *Stralsund *Dyrbo Skeppssättning Överby *F23 Överby Air Base *F23 Överby Underground Bunker *Altorp *Bäckbol *Glättra *Myrbacka *Nydala *Överby Gård Farm *Sandbo *Skogshult *Skrankebol *Överby Gård *Farstaborg *Alvas Stenar *Bergaskeppet *Lindens Skeppssättning *Jägarstugan *Anl 182 Hässlehed *Anl 144 Vidsele The Forest Region Ranging from Hagaboda in the north down to Östervik in the south, the Tylöveden forest provides recreational opportunities as well as industrial logging opportunities, and was a popular hiding place for robber bands ever since the medieval period. The other defining feature of this region is the Settlement of Östervik, the municipal center of Östertörn and an important shipping port. The town is frequented not only by sailing boats during summer season, but also tankers. Some of them headed to the IGA industrial gas factory just outside of town. Tylöveden/Skåleberget *Anl 129 Viggohem *Beredskapsförråd 102 *Beredskapsförråd 107 *Beredskapsförråd 119 *Beredskapsförråd 113 *Skogslägret *Skåleklippans Jaktläger *Helgaryd *Granhygget *Leräng *Mården Command Bunker *Sundgård *Lerberget *Stillsjön *Hiker's barrack *Pärlsjöns läger *Pärlsjöns Friluftsområde *IGA Industrial Facility *Hjortqvarns Sågverk *Bergrum "Björnen" *Bergrum "Vargen" *Fårhult *Villa Skogsberget *Påskallaholm *Kungsgården *Lennart's Marin AB Östervik *Björkhagen *Österviks Hamn *Haga *Tornberget *Lillå *Granlugnet *Markbacken *Östervik Gamla Stan *Kyrkhöjden *Kyrkparken *Nyhamnen *Kaptensvillan *Balders Vall *Österviks Industriområde The Mountains Region The Kilslagen mountains is a vast undulating area of deep forests and elevated points, providing magnificent views out across the open farmlands below. Having been a center for ore mining in the region since the 1500s, it has in recent years been more frequently used by the army for shelters and subterranean facilities. One of the few ones known to the public in general is the Muskudden naval base, with its large subterranean docks. *Ånnagruvan *Bockhyttan *Älgstugan *Gretebo *Hjalmars Stuga *Ånnaberg *Sandsnäs *St. Maria Church *Uttern Command Bunker *Äppelbo *Blackedal *Damfallet *Granhöjden *Ramsboda *Stavsudda *Garphammar *Rusaberget Radio Mast *Klinte *Klinte Harbor *Muskuddens Logement *Rusaberget Lookout Point *Bergrum "Havsörnen" *Redovisningskansli Öst *Military Compound - Commandant Villa *Military Compound - Factory Complex *Military Compound - Overseer's Villa *Muskudden Port Complex *Military Compound - Loading Area *Förlorade Hästens Krog *Björkvillan *Klinthytta *Ramberga *Vinterbacken *Vassholmens Skytteklubb *Beredskapsförråd 104 *Beredskapsförråd 116 *Beredskapsförråd 123 *Beredskapsförråd 109 *Jaktlägret *Närkudden The Marshlands Region One of the great wilderness experiences of Östertörn is going on a hike or hunting in the myrdalen valley of the marshlands region. Drawing comparisons to the rugged wilds of northern Sweden, this area is more commonly frequented by colder weather. Historically, the marshy coastline has been a popular base of operations for many a smuggler, but that has been somewhat deterred in recent years with the opening of the Norrmyra tank battalion army base. When hiking through the wild, be sure not to enter any of their artillery range areas. *Anl 118 Färela *Beredskapsförråd 111 *Hemmanskogen Logging Camp *Skvadern Command Bunker *Rusksele *Borgakulan *Karl-Erik Lighthouse *Nilssons Marinbygg AB *Norrmyra Artillery Base *Bergrum "Myskoxen" *Ålnästet *Aspenäs *Stenmyra The North Coast Region The windswept plains of the north coast can feel almost otherworldly compared to the rest of Östertörn, which has made this region a very popular spor for tourists, whether hiking across the Älvaret plains or visiting the Bronze Age hill fort of Viskandets borg. The majority of the local populace lives in the town of Hagaboda, famous for its many historically emerging artists and painters, as well as highly sought-after Swedish limestone. *Burgaskogen *Töfta Camping *Järvhålan *Alby Church *Hermelinen Command Bunker *Littorp *FOA Facility *Arkelstorp *Kalkbrottet *Fårudden Radar Mast *St. Anna Church *Viskandets Borg *Hagaboda *Dammtorp *Lövnäs Himfjäll Island Region *Himsundsbryggan Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay